Gracias, Ron
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Ron y Hermione pelean y la castaña decide irse, Ron comete una locura con Lavender. Nunca se enteró del resultado de lo sucedido esa noche. One-Shot Personajes de la gran J. K. Rowling.


**Te lo agradeceré por siempre.**

Me encontraba en mi apartamento, ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, me sentía sola y triste, había perdido a toda mi familia en la batalla, si no fuese por Granger, yo no estaría viva. Últimamente en mis relaciones me iba terrible.

Trabajaba en el ministerio, siempre me cruzaba con él y su novia en los pasillos, sentía una gran envidia por Hermione, lo tenia a él, a ese pelirrojo, que de alguna manera u otra me termine enamorando de él; yo era una tonta niña caprichosa, cuando él estaba conmigo yo solo me había obsesionado con él, pero cuando terminamos me sentí vacía y me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, pero él nunca lo hizo, siempre fue de ella.

Llaman a mi puerta, ¿Quién será el desconsiderado que llama?, me levanto a regañadientes porque siguen tocando, me dirijo a la puerta, la abro y mi sorpresa es aun mas grande: ahí, de pie, pelirrojo, con esa sonrisa ladeada que me encanta, su mirada azul tiene un brillo especial y eso denota que ha bebido whisky de fuego, entonces deduzco que esta un poco ebrio, de lo contrario no me estaría dedicando esa sonrisa que solo le dedica a ella.

— Hola Lavender, ¿Me permites pasar?

— Claro Won-Won. — No puedo evitar llamarlo así, sé que esta ebrio porque terminaron, tuvieron una fuerte pelea y Granger decidió terminar su relación, Ron esta deshecho y el whisky lo hace cometer locuras.

Lo dejo entrar y el se quita su túnica de viaje y toma asiento en el living, yo me siento a un lado de él, le pregunto que es lo que ha pasado ya que últimamente nos contábamos nuestros problemas, teníamos una buena relación de compañeros y comenzábamos a ser amigos, me responde que la extraña y que ella planea irse a América, que ya no lo quiere ver porque será muy difícil para ambos verse, y yo me pregunto porque Hermione Granger será tan testaruda, cualquier mujer querría tener al insensible de Ronald Weasley con ella. De pronto me besa, sé que lo hace por los efectos del alcohol, lentamente me recuesta en el sillón y comienza a acariciarme de una forma tierna y salvaje, sé que la extraña y la ama, yo trato de detenerlo, pero él continua, me continua besando, ese beso cada vez es mas profundo, ambos estamos nublados por la pasión y lujuriaría del momento.

— ¿En donde esta tu habitación? — Yo le señalo la habitación que esta frente a nosotros, él se levanta, me toma en brazos y me lleva, no me quita la mirada, entramos y todo esta en penumbras, me recuesta sobre la cama él queda sobre mí, me continua besando y acariciando, de un momento a otro la ropa nos comienza a estorbar, sé que estamos haciendo mal, pero el deseo de tenerlo de esta forma conmigo, me vuelve loca, empiezo a desabrochar su camisa, el comienza por mis pantalones, ambas prendas quedan botadas en el frío piso, me levanta un poco y sube mi playera, yo estoy en la tarea de desabrochar sus pantalones, tiramos la ropa lejos, solo nos quedamos en ropa interior, puedo notar la erección de su miembro y eso me hace volverme loca de la desesperación de que entre en mí y me convierta en su mujer, sé que si no estuviese tan ebrio no lo estaríamos haciendo. Empieza a acariciar mi intimidad sobre mi ropa, yo meto una de mis manos debajo de su bóxer y empiezo a acariciar y estimular su miembro, de un solo tirón me despoja de mi parte de baja de mi conjunto de lencería, hunde su cabeza y empieza a introducir su lengua y me hace gemir de placer, jamás me habían hecho sexo oral de esa forma, me esta probando y es tan placentero, siento que me besa y distingo mis fluidos en su boca, lo giro y quedo sobre él, le quito ese lindo bóxer y miro su miembro, grande y erecto y me vuelve loca, sigo masajeando toda esa parte, subo mi vista hacia él y con la mirada le pregunto si puedo, el asiente y no soporto mas, lo introduzco y comienzo a chuparlo, después de unos minutos él se viene sobre mí y me llena con su delicioso semen. Subo hasta su boca con un camino de besos y llego y lo beso tan salvajemente, el me empieza a desabrochar la única prenda faltante. Me gira y empieza a rozar su miembro con mi entrada, muero porque lo haga de una vez, después de unos minutos el momento ha llegado, empieza a introducir su miembro en mi vagina, solo fue bueno conmigo rozando mi vagina, después de una sola vez y hasta dentro, introduce su miembro, yo me vuelvo loca de tanto placer, empieza a mover su cadera para que termine dentro de mí, no nos importa nada, llegamos al maldito y grandioso orgasmo y siento como me penetra, es la sensación mas increíble del mundo, me continua besando y acariciando, aun no sale de mí y no quiero que lo haga, se queda dormido sobre mí, con su miembro dentro, yo también caigo rendida.

Al siguiente día ya no esta conmigo, me levanto de mi cama pensando que estaría en la cocina o en el baño, no esta, se ha ido, me siento utilizada y vacía, pero yo lo sabia, era un acoston porque él estaba ebrio y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, fui una tonta por no detenerlo, pero me alegro que haya sucedido. Encuentro una nota y la tomo y la leo:

_**Lavender, perdóname, fue un error, hagamos como si no hubiese sucedido. Te quiere mucho. **_

_**RW. **_

La tiro y me voy a duchar, paso el fin de semana en mi casa, aburrida y sola.

Después de unas semanas tengo unas nauseas terribles y horribles mareos, duermo como si no lo hiciera en años, sé que son señales de que posiblemente este embarazada, ninguno de los dos nos cuidamos y fue con el único que en este tiempo he estado, claro que había estado con otros hombres, pero nos cuidábamos y nada sucedía. Realicé el hechizo para saber si estaba o no esperando un hijo de Ronald Weasley, también lo hice a la manera muggle, mi mayor y hermosa sorpresa fue el descubrir que seria madre, una parte mía y de Ron crecía en mi vientre. Fui a san Mungo y me dijeron que estaba de semanas. Corrí al ministerio a contárselo, sabia que Granger partiría ese día, si él no podía ser feliz con ella, al menos lo intentara conmigo y nuestro hijo, sabía que no sucedería, al llegar a su oficina lo encontré besando muy felizmente a Hermione, se habían reconciliado. Me sentí fatal, subí a la oficina del ministro y renuncie, era mejor que él no supiera de la existencia de nuestro hijo, regrese a mi casa, empaque todo y me fui a Francia, encontré un bello apartamento y viví a la forma muggle. Nueve meses después di a luz a una hermosa bebe pelirroja, era tan parecida a él, cuando la vi, no pude evitar decir:

— Gracias Ron, gracias por este hermoso regalo. — La nombré Alyssa, y antes de que ella cumpliera un año, me enamore y me case con un muggle, no me importó. Me entere, después de unos años, que él y Hermione se habían casado y habían tenido dos hermosos hijos a los que nombraron Rose y Hugo. Ron jamás supo de que después de esa alocada noche de pasión, yo quede embarazada, muchos me preguntaban que quien era su padre, que era muy parecida a los Weasley, yo solo respondía que mi pequeña fue un hermoso regalo de la vida y que la familia de Ron no era la única pelirroja, pero en mi mente siempre decía "Gracias Ron".


End file.
